legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen gathering up in the Gifted Fight Club getting their seats and stuff ready) Alex: Okay, almost got it. Jessica: Do you have to put THAT much butter on the popcorn Alex? Alex: Yes I do. Jessica: *Rolls eyes and smirks* Oh you. Alex: Heh. (Jack and Erin are seen sitting together) Jack: Man, this is gonna be interesting to watch. Erin: Yeah! This is gonna be awesome! Jack: *Smirk* (The other heroes all get ready) Ruby: Oh man oh man this is gonna be sweet! Spot: Hopefully Daniel doesn't go TOO hard on her. Yang: Oh she'll be fine! Trust me I've felt what Burning Sun's full force attack is like. Spot: Right. (Shade and Ava are seen sitting together and holding hands) Shade: You okay Ava? Ava: T-There's a lot of people here. Shade: Don't worry. They won't bite. Ava:.... (Ava sees a group of Targhuls sitting and waiting to watch as well) Ava:..... Shade: Trust me, you'll love the light show that's about to start. Ava: O-Okay. Shade: *Smile* Ava: *Smile* (In the preparation area, Daniel and Amanda are seen getting ready) Daniel: Ready Amanda? Amanda: *Exhales* Yeah. Daniel: He won't hurt you Amanda. Amanda: I know, it's just a bit scary is all. Daniel: Amanda you cracked Cinder's skull by kicking her Spirit. Don't worry sweetie. Amanda: Well.... When you said it like that, now I'm afraid I might hurt you. Daniel: Just don't overcharge it and you'll be fine sweetie. Amanda: Hehe... Daniel: What? Amanda: Still not used to hearing you call me that. Daniel: Aww come on sweetie. Amanda: *Rolls eyes smirking* Daniel: Now come on, you've got a champion title to take from me! Amanda: Heh, yeah I do! (The two nod before they leave the room. The scene then cuts to the audience watching as Daniel and Amanda step up onto the fighting platform) Daniel:..... Amanda:..... Alex: Alright, there they are! Erin: Woo! (Jamie is seen sitting on Adriana's head) Jamie: Go Amanda! Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: So, you all ready for a fight? (The crowd cheers) Daniel: Alright then! Amanda, get in your corner. Amanda: Right! (Amanda heads on over to her corner and Daniel does the same) Adam: Oh man. This is gonna be great! Oliver: Should be a hell of a match. Adam: Yeah! Adriana: Win this Amanda! Lily: WOO!!! (Daniel and Amanda smirk at each other) Daniel: *Summons Burning Sun* Ready? Amanda: *Charges up energy in her hands and feet* Ready. Daniel:....Good. GO!!! (Amanda shoots herself forward) Amanda: TODAY I BEAT YOU!!! (Burning Sun puts his arms up and defends from Amanda's initial attacks) Daniel: Nn! Burning Sun: Tough hits Amanda! Amanda: Thanks! (Amanda then swipes Burning Sun's legs, tripping him over) Burning Sun: !! Adam: Oooo! Adriana: Clever! (Burning Sun recovers) Burning Sun: Not so FAST!! (Burning Sun rams his fist into Amanda's stomach) Amanda: GNN!!! (Amanda falls to one knee and looks down) Daniel: ! AMANDA!! Burning Sun: Whoops! Amanda:..... Daniel: Shit, are you okay?! Alex: Hmmm.... (Alex looks at Amanda) Erin: What is it? Alex: I'm sensing something from her. She's got a plan. Erin: Really? (Daniel walks up worried) Daniel: A-Amanda? Amanda:..... Daniel:....Aman- (Amanda suddenly stands up and backflips, kicking Daniel up into the air with a blow to the jaw) Daniel: !! Yang: Whoa! Shade: Impressive! (Daniel lands out of the arena and onto a table, breaking it) Daniel:...... Adam: Daniel! Oliver: Holy shit! Amanda: Yes! I win!! Adriana: Damn, that was quick. Alex: Guess I was right about the plan. Daniel: *Moans* Amanda: You okay down there? Daniel:..... Amanda: Danny? Daniel: You....win. The title....is yours. Amanda: YES!! WOO HOO!! (Amanda jumps down and hugs Daniel) Amanda: Thanks sweetie! Daniel: Heh...Don't mention it... (Amanda smiles) Alex: Well, this was a happy ending eh Erin? Erin: Yeah. Things went out pretty well! Alex: They sure did. Jordan: Yeah! Jack: Well, things'll only get better right? Alex: Yeah, maybe they will. (Alex smiles) Alex: Maybe they will. (The scene fades out......) (.....................................) ???: *Voice* ALERT THE OTHERS!!! (A guard dressed in yellow and white armor runs through a dark hall) ???: The prisoner's escaped! (The knight turns a corner) ???: The prisoner's- !!! (A man is seen turning another guard into orange dust. Skeletons are seen around the man before he turns toward the knight) ???:........ ???: *Panting* (The man opens his glowing orange eyes as he smirks) ???: Hello there. ???: Y-....Y-You- ???: Were never here. (The man flicks at the knight, causing the man to explode) ???: Hehe... (The man cleans himself off and fixes his outfit) ???: Look out Multiverse. Avalos! Is back in business! (The man smiles) THE END....?? Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales